User blog:Futurestudioz/Chapter 3, Recon Mission Around the Thief Planet
'Chapter 3, Recon Mission Around the Thief Planet' 'Part 1, Vehicle Bay and Vehicle Assignments/Planning' The Superior Generals and several troopers rush down to Vehicle Bay 0006, a large Vehicle Bay designed only for air vehicles, like Jets, Battle Helicopters, and other such aircraft. Flame and his group; Destroyer, Zephyrine, Commander Rex, and Linda head off to the Mid-Sized Combat Battle Helicopters, Flame and Zephyrine will pilot, Destroyer and Commander Rex will man the turrets on the sides, front, back, and bottom. Their group name will be Alpha 1, the other groups go as follows; Alpha 2, Alpha 3, Alpha 4, and Alpha 5. Alpha 2 will be in a Large Battle Helicopter meant for combat. Alpha 3 will be maning a Large Sized Battle Jet. Alpha 4 will be using a Small Battle Helicopter, one that has jets and not propellers. Alpha 5, mostly filled with Flame squad members, will be using a stealth fighter jet, and will be flying directly behind the Mid-Sized Battle Helicopter Flame and the others are in. The Planning now begins as they are all in their Ships, they decide how they will pull this off.'' **Radio Transmission between Alpha 1, Alpha 2, Alpha 3, Alpha 4, and Alpha 5 is now connected**.'' The Groups start for the runway. Alpha 1 will be taking off first followed by 2, then 3, then etc... ''"Alright, the plan is for Alpha 1 to lead, Alpha 5 follow behind Alpha 1. Alpha's 2,3 and 4 will be the scouts on the sides."'' Flame says, "Alrighty then Flame" 'The groups start responding, just at that moment Teardrop/TearSpill established radio connection.' 'Part 2, A Radio Message and Landing on the Planet' '' "Help Flame, we are trapped in a cave on the Thieves Planet, Savini has attacked us.'' Teardrop says, ''"We're coming"' ''Flame says'.'' Who the hell is Savini?'' Flame thought in his mind. The groups are now going down the runway, Alpha 1 in the lead with Alpha 5 behind them. The groups are now airborne and they are reaching speeds of around 500+ Miles Per Hour. Just after around a few hours, the groups have now reached space. The radar coordinates are set, the ships now go blasting away. "Alpha 1, Radio Check" Alpha 1 says. "Alpha 1, you are on radio"' Alpha 2 says.' "Establishing connection with Alpha 5" Alpha 1 says. "Alright Alpha 1, we have established connection." 'Alpha 5 says.' "Alright, Radios are now fully functional and ready to operate for the remainder of our trip."' Alpha 1 says' "Weapons check Alpha 1,2,3,4, and 5" Flame says. ''"All weapons operational"'' Alpha 1 says. "All weapons operational" Alpha 2 says.'' "We got them all working" Alpha 3 says. "Yep, they are on and functioning"'' Alpha 4 says.'' "We are locked and loaded"'' Alpha 5 says. "Good, we have functioning radios and weapons, I'd say we are prepared now."' Flame says,' "Should be," Alpha 5 says. The groups are now approaching the planet with radios and weapons on and ready to fire. The groups after a few hours have reached the planet's atmosphere. ''"It's a bit foggy,"'' Flame says. "Good thing we have Headlights, Strobes and Nav lights" 'Alpha 2 says,' "I suppose that we could now use Night Lights, seeing as this planet has a different timezone." Flame says, as they are communicating they spot on their radars a massive base underground. ''"I feel like this is their base." Flame says,''' ''"They are definitely in that base, I'm detecting millions of people down there." Alpha 5 says'', "We need to land somewhere,"'' Flame says,'' "I believe that Teardrop and a few others are in some cave down in that base, because as she said, they were in a cave." 'Part 3, Touchdown' ' The groups have now entered the Thief Planet's atmosphere and are around 20,000 feet from the ground. On their radars, they have detected a massive base underground and now now landing a few miles away from it to stir attention away from their aircraft, as the Larger Aircraft generate a lot of noise, they need to stay this far away while maintaining a low enough altitude to stay out of air and ground radar. The groups finally approache an altitude of around 2,000 feet where they aren't able to be spotted by either type radar. The groups now began their landing approach once they reach a zone out of the radar where they can land without any radar detection. The landing for Alpha 1 is smooth, same goes for the rest of them. '''"Alright boys... and girls, we've landed on LAND." Flame says...''' Category:Blog posts